


Enslavement of Lindsey.

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Angel, Alpha Connor, Alpha Gunn, Alpha Holland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angel is Abusive, Beta Cordelia, Beta Fred, Beta Lilah, Beta Wesley, Cages, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Confinement, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Lindsey, Lindsey Needs Help, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Lindsey, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Wolfram & Hart, alpha angel, beatings, blood draining, split personality, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Being an Omega was hard, especially for Lindsey McDonald. He had to hide his true nature so that Wolfram & Hart did not dispose of him for being an Omega. Yet a strong heat hits him one day to where he invites the one Alpha in that he would never invite in a million years. Now he has to fight to stay in control of his sanity and hope that he can escape the sadistic Alpha before it is too late.





	Enslavement of Lindsey.

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. Don't like what's there then don't read. If you stick around, then you are in for a bumpy ride. Updates will come, but they will be spaced out. Enjoy!

His body felt as though it was on fire, and yet it was cold as well. It didn’t make sense as he tried to adjust himself. Something felt off though, but his mind was so tired that he couldn’t place it. Lindsey kept turning, trying to get himself warm and trying to figure out why his room felt so cold. This was the most intense heat that he had experienced and he was thankful that he had taken the days off from Wolfram and Hart. If they ever found out his true sex, then he knew his life was over. His mind was still muffled by tiredness and even though something felt off, he didn’t want to wake. A noise in the distance caught his attention and had him groaning in his sleep.

            _What is that sound?_ Lindsey sleepily thought. He didn’t want to open his eyes, and just listened as he heard a door open and close. Then the sound of someone walking down some stairs caused him start to slowly wake. _Why is someone walking down my stairs? My room is upstairs and I don’t remember having an Alpha over._ Lindsey knew he had to wake up and slowly forced his eyes to open. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the sound of chains rattling. Lindsey’s eyes shot opened, and he saw that he was staring at a dark ceiling. He also figured out that the reason why he was cold, and the reason was he was laying on a cold hard ground. The worst part was that he was completely naked, but he felt something on his wrists. Lindsey slowly looked up and saw that there were metal cuffs around his wrists, and the chain that they were attached to were connected to the ground. He turned his body over, and studied the restraints. His mind was still foggy from his heat, and he couldn’t remember what had happened. The sound of footsteps approaching him caused him to snap his head to his left, and all he felt was anger. “What the hell are you doing?” He stared at the creature that was on the other side of the cage he was in. “What the hell is this Angel?”

            Angel held a tray up, and let a little smile fall on his face. “Well as your Alpha, it is now my responsibility to take care of you.” He balanced the tray in one hand before entering a code on the key pad. Once the code was accepted, the door opened and Angel walked in. “I brought you an iron capsule and a turkey sandwich and a bowl of fruit. Hope that’s alright.”

            Everything that Angel had just explained didn’t make sense. Lindsey adjusted his body so that he was kneeling and tugged at the chain. “There is no way that this is real.” Lindsey spoke out. Yet he felt the pulsing of the bond bite on the back of his neck and panic quickly took him. “There is no way that you, a vampire with a soul, is my Alpha. I work for a law firm that does not look kindly on Omega lawyers. I’ve hidden my true sex for a very long time. And besides wouldn’t you be Angelus now? After all you are supposed to lose that precious soul of yours after a moment of true happiness.” Lindsey just watched as Angel placed the tray down in front of him, but before he could back away any further from the vampire, he felt the grip of the hand around his throat. He watched as the human face changed into a face of vampire.

            “You are a smart little shit of an Omega aren’t you.” Angelus hissed out. He changed his features back into that of a human. “Unfortunately there is a little bit of that pesky soul in me and I can feel Angel trying to come to the surface. Your heat drove him insane and when he bit you, that moment of happiness was achieved. You are some Omega though, but you are mine and you will be my blood bank as well.”

            “Go to hell you bastard!” Lindsey hissed between his clenched teeth. There was no way he would ever submit to a vampire owning him. He barely had time to brace himself as Angelus viciously released his face. “I would never invite an Alpha vampire, much less the one with a soul, into my place.” Lindsey smelled the air, and he smelled the Alpha pheromones starting to fill the small cage area. He was still feeling the effects from his heat, and he knew that if this continued he would be producing slick.

            Angelus simply smiled as he watched Lindsey pull at the restraints. “Well you did. Do you want me to explain it to you Omega?” He paused to watch Lindsey’s reaction, and before the Omega had time to respond, he began his story. “You see our boy Angel was just walking back to the hotel, when this very strong, sweet as fresh cut daisy’s smell hit him. Man it drove our Alpha instincts crazy and we just had to know where it was coming from. Well before Angel knew what was happening, he was standing outside of your door. He tried to be polite and knocked, and your response. _Come in!_ Angel didn’t think twice before he made his way into your place, and quickly up the stairs. Imagine our Alpha delight when we saw our enemy, squirming on the bed, slick just pouring out of you like there was no tomorrow, looking for an Alpha knot. Angel didn’t think twice about his soul or what would happen, we simply did as you request and helped you.”

            “You’re lying!” Lindsey yelled. His memories were still jumbled, but there was no way he would invite any kind of Alpha into his place. “I wouldn’t invite any kind of Alpha into my place!” Even though he was fighting it, he could tell that Angelus was telling the truth. Lindsey had to admit though, Angelus never lies. Then it finally hit him, he could never go back to the law firm, and that the life he had enjoyed was now gone. Only one other person knew that Lindsey was an Omega at the law firm, but they were dead and Lindsey finally thought he was free. He could feel his body start to produce slick, and he hoped that Angelus would not be able to sense it.

            Angelus laughed, and the sound was bouncing off the wall. “Well you did, and it just happened to be the only vampire with a soul. Of course it’s just about gone, only a tiny bit lingers.” He moved quickly and with a few seconds he had Lindsey pinned beneath him, and had the Omega’s legs spread wide opened. “It seems you still need a knot there my little Omega. You should be happy though. I am a vampire, and even though Connor is a rarity, there is no way that you can get pregnant.” He worked quickly to unzip his pants and quickly dug out his cock and started to line it up with the Omega’s hole.

            Lindsey was struggling under the grip that Angelus had on him, and even tried to close his legs. Now that he was in complete control of his body, he did not want the Alpha to take him again. “Get the hell off of me!” Lindsey kept thrashing his body, hoping that he could get out from under the Alpha.

            “What are you going to do if you happen to get out from under me?” Angelus teased out. He grabbed the chain and quickly tugged his arms up. “Your chained to the floor. There is nowhere for you to run. Might as well give in and enjoy this.” Angelus rubbed his harden cock around the hole, teasing it, and listened to the soft whimper that escaped the Omega’s lips. “See your nature is telling you to enjoy it, so just stop struggling and enjoy it.” He slowly began to push the tip of his cock into Lindsey’s dripping hole.

            Lindsey whimpered as he felt the head start to perch him. “You take me against my will now you bastard and you are breaking the law. Under the Omega Protection Act, if you take an Omega against their will, then you are committing rape. This is punishable….gah ah ah!” He felt the Alpha slowly force the cock into his hole, and forced it halfway in. It took the breath out of him, and anything he was going to say died in his throat.

            “I don’t want to hear all that lawyer shit Lindsey.” Angelus gleefully spoke out. He slowly pulled out before slamming his whole member into Lindsey’s hole. A smile crept across his face as he listened to the Omega whimper out. “Now those are the sounds that I want you to make Lindsey.”

            Though his heat was just about over, this remainder of was enough to make him forget that the Alpha taking him was a vampire. He did not even care where they were anymore, all he cared about was what his biology cared about. And that was letting the Alpha, the one that had bonded with him, take him and knot him. “You…you fu…fucking bastard!” Lindsey breathed out. He had a few moments of clarity, and he realized that this was worse than what Holland did to him when he found out Lindsey’s true sex. A yelp escaped his mouth when he felt the Alpha’s cock run over his prostate.

            “Oh looks like I found something new there Lindsey.” Angelus tormented out. He readjusted himself, so that every thrust would hit the prostate. Through the moan’s and groan’s, Angelus could hear whimper’s escape the Omega’s lips. “Just enjoy this. At least I’m not drinking any blood Lindsey.”

            Lindsey could feel the fight in him slowly returning as he was forcing himself to gain control of his body. “You can go to hell!” Lindsey shouted. He didn’t know where the strength was coming from, but he could feel himself gaining control of his body. “I will never be…hmph!” His words were cut off as he felt Angelus hand go across his mouth. Lindsey would not be silenced, as he bit into the flesh of the hand. He took into a deep breath when the hand was quickly removed.

            Angelus licked the wound that was left by the Omega, and entangled his hand in Lindsey’s hair. He laughed when he heard Lindsey yelp out in pain. “You know, I was just going to fuck you and leave you to eat and all, but that little stunt changed plans.”   

            Lindsey couldn’t see what was going on, but he didn’t care. He was not going to let the Alpha think he won. “AHHH!” The cry was ripped from Lindsey’s mouth as he felt teeth pierce the side of his neck. He could tell that it wasn’t just an Alpha biting him, but the vampire was draining his blood. Any rebellion he was feeling was slowly dying away as he felt his body getting weaker and weaker. Lindsey hoped that the Alpha vampire would stop before it was too late. There was only one option left. “Please…stop.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and when he thought he was going to faint from blood loss, the teeth were removed. Lindsey was heavily panting and no longer cared that the Alpha was still forcibly raping him.

            “Damn,” Angelus hissed out. He began to lick at the bond bite and the fresh puncture marks on the Omega’s neck. “Not only do you smell amazing for an Omega; your blood tastes amazing.” He continued to thrust in and out of the weak Omega.

            Time blended together as Lindsey felt as though he was on the verge of losing consciousness. He did not know how much blood the vampire had been drained, and he hoped that Angelus did not drain him to that point. Any pain he felt was growing into numbness, and he did not even muster a yelp as he felt the Alpha’s knot inflate in him.

            “Take the iron capsule Lindsey.” Angelus whispered into the Omega’s ear. He leaned down and licked at the bond bite. Angelus smiled as he listened to the Omega whimper quietly. “Just look on the bright side, at least you can’t get pregnant.”

            Lindsey could no longer feel his body, and barely felt the knot deflate or when the Alpha pulled out of him. He couldn’t move his body as he just laid on the cold hard ground, panting heavily, and watching through haze filled eyes as Angelus made his way to the door. A small thought tugged at his brain. “Fr…friends?” He didn’t know if the vampire heard him.

            Angelus smiled and turned around to face the weak Omega. “You talking about Angel’s precious little Scooby gang of friends? I can fool them, and they won’t know you’re down here, right under their noises. Take the capsule when you gain energy and eat. I need a strong Omega.” Angelus turned around and walked out of the cell.

            The sound of the cell door closing caused Lindsey to flinch. He wanted to cruel into a ball, but his body was so weak that it wouldn’t respond to his command. The darkness was slowly taken him and he didn’t fight it. The only thing Lindsey hoped was that Wolfram and Hart did not find out his true sex once they realized that he was missing. That was the last thought to go through his mind before he let the darkness take him again.


End file.
